


Princess of the Stars

by GoingKnowhere



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Female Reader, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-11 08:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10460541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoingKnowhere/pseuds/GoingKnowhere
Summary: The short of it - The Reader is a Lieutenant in the Engineering division on the Enterprise who also happens to have a crush on our dear Captain Kirk.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is actually my first reader insert that I’ve done! Yaay!! Felt like trying something new :) 
> 
> I started it a few weeks ago, but hearing that Jim’s birthday was last week spurred me to hurry up and finish the first part (it's been up on tumblr and I thought I'd post it here as well). I didn’t plan for it to be in multiple parts buuuuut it got longer than I expected and breaking it up seemed like a good idea lol

 

Part 1

 

Hitting the grating with a light thump, you started to weave your way through the engine room, wiping your greasy hands on your crimson uniform.

 

It had all started when you were little; the intense fascination with how things worked caused you to pick apart nearly every single piece of technology you could get your little hands on and, more often than not, breaking it. Everyone just thought you were clumsy and destructive. Eventually it got to a point where your parents decided to assign someone to keep an eye on you all the time. 

 

You had grumbled about it back then, but soon you realized that Miss Margaret following you around was a good thing. She was the one who pieced together your interest in mechanics. She was the one who, instead of letting you break open the expensive Padds and Comms that got left around your home, bought you vintage and dated devices to figure out.

 

To her, it was clear what your vocation was, but to your parents…

 

The only reason you were able to join Starfleet when you got older was by promising to join the Command Track.

 

Not that you did.

 

The moment you got off the shuttle you signed up for Operations, figuring out every single class you needed to take in order to score a job as a starship engineer.

 

By graduation, you were proud to say that your assignment to the Enterprise was due to your hard work and determination. 

 

Not your name or family.

 

“[y/f/n]!”

 

Your head whipped around to see Ensign Stevens waving frantically from by the water turbines, her curly hair bouncing with the movement. You swiped a stray lock of [y/h/c] away from your face and changed course, heading in the direction of your friend. The two of you joined the Academy on the same day and, as luck would have it, both of you were to share a room. The two of you were thick as thieves from then on. As you got closer, you saw Scotty emerge from behind the other side of the tank. A smile spread across his face as he saw you. “Ah, [y/f/n]! Was wondering where you were.”

 

Scotty may be your commanding officer, but after two years of serving under him, you thought of him as more of the older brother you never had.

 

“Hey, Caroline! Scotty! Just checking over some panels.” Reaching the two, you put your hands on your hips. “What’s going on?”

 

The older man shrugged. “Nothing too important, but a few of us were meeting for drinks later in the main rec room after this shift.”

 

A grin blossomed over your face. A group that included Scotty gathering for drinks? You didn’t even have to say anything for the Scotsman to know exactly what you were thinking. “Aye! Been working on this one for the past three months. I call it Purple Nova. I’ll be tastin’ it for the first time myself tonight,” he said giddily. 

 

Your excitement didn’t last long before you caught sight of Lin poking the Chief Engineer in the side, giving him a look. “Aye! What?!” She twitched her head in your direction and he looked back at you in confusion. A second later a light-bulb seemed to go off in his head and his eyes widened. “Ohhhh…”

 

That wasn’t good. Concern flickered inside you. “What? What is it?”

 

They exchanged a look that could only be described as ‘scheming’ before Lin said, “The Captain will be there.” 

 

His title alone caused your breath to hitch and your heart to flutter. You were loathe to admit it, but the second you saw the brilliant blond captain, you were smitten. With everyone else, you were calm and collected right off the bat, but it took months before you could have a conversation with Jim Kirk without stuttering or blushing. 

 

It took even less time for your friends to start teasing you about it.

 

While you were friends with Scotty, you most certainly weren’t friends with Kirk. You never had the honor of spending more than a few moments here and there with him. Just enough for him to be aware of you, but not enough to be considered friends…or more than friends.

 

The only thing that managed to happen were further developed feelings on your side.

 

You suddenly snapped out of your trance, realizing that one of them must have said something more to you if their expectant expressions were anything to go by. “Ummm, sorry, what was that?”

 

Lin snorted and Scotty merely shook his head in amusement before moving to walk past you, giving a quick clap to your shoulder. You heard him mumble something, but it was too low for you to hear.

 

You turned back to Lin and raised a brow at her in confusion. Finally taking pity on you, she answered, “We asked if we’d be able to see you there, but I think we all know the answer to that.” 

 

\- - -♔- - -

 

You knocked back the remaining purple liquid in your glass grimaced, the face you made must have been rather odd because you heard Kirk’s laugh bubble up next to you before he said, “That bad, huh?”

 

Unconsciously smoothing your hand over your floral dress, you gave your head a shake and turned to face the grinning man. Your mind gave an exuberant, internal squeal at the sight of him. Gold shirt no longer in sight, his lean, yet muscular frame wore his black Henley and dark wash jeans like a dream. Combined with his tousled, blond hair, sparkling blue eyes, and the fact that his sleeves were rolled up, it took every bit of your self control to not swoon out loud. You shoved down your feelings enough to coherently say, “Surprisingly, no - tastes a bit like cherries. It’s just rather strong. Wow!” 

 

If anyone was ever looking for something to wake them up more, you knew what to suggest. 

 

You were also keeping your intake of Purple Nova to one glass. A strong tolerance of alcohol was something that you prided yourself on, but whatever the hell Scotty made could put anyone under quickly if they weren’t careful. And you wanted to keep a steady head with Kirk around. His presence already did enough on sober you; the affect on drunk you could be catastrophic. 

 

“Cherries, hmmm?” Placing his glass of amber liquid on the bar, he sat down in the empty stool beside you, twisting it so he could lean his elbow on the bar and face you. 

 

“Yup.” You popped the ‘p’ and met his eyes. _‘Damn!_ _They were pretty_.’ “You should try some. And I do mean some. This stuff could be deadly.”

 

A sheepish look crossed his handsome face. “Sounds good, but unless Bones has a hypo on him I probably shouldn’t.” At your look of confusion he added, “I’m allergic to cherries.” 

 

Your eyes widened. “Shit! Sorry, Sir, I didn’t know. I -”

 

Kirk cut you off with a wave and an amused chuckle. “Hey, that’s okay. You didn’t know, but now you do.” He took a quick sip of his drink before making a face at you. “Wait, did you call me ‘Sir’?”

 

A faint blush heated your cheeks and you gave a sheepish shrug. “Y-Yes?”

 

He clicked his tongue at you. “No. No, [y/f/n]. No. My name is Jim.” He shifted on his stool and leaned closer to you, extending out a leg to rest on the lower rung of your seat. “Say it with me now: J-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-m,” he drew out his name with a slight quirk in his lips. A quirk that grew into a face-stretching grin when you giggled at his antics. 

 

Unconsciously, you leaned a bit closer to him. Either the Purple Nova was having a stronger affect on you that what you expected or Jim’s presence was far more intoxicating than what you figured because the warm-fuzzy feeling was steadily filling your body. “ Okay, J-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-m. I’ll make sure to remember that.” 

 

Hell, it was probably both.

 

He rewarded you with a mega-watt smile. “Excellent.” He then spoke in a more serious tone, “Now it’s _especially_ important that you remember that tomorrow night.”

 

“Oh?” Your brows raised in interest. In your peripheral, the crewman behind the bar moved past the two of you and - with out breaking eye contact - you waved for a new drink. “What’s going on tomorrow night?” You happened to catch a glint of something in the blue eyes before you.

 

“Our date.”

 

_…to be continued_


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait for this update! I had hoped to have it up sooner, but my focus got put towards other things :\

**_Princess of the Stars || Part Two_ **

 

It was official.

 

You’ve discovered that there was nothing that you loved more than Jim’s lips on you. You always hated when they parted from you; from the quick pecks he gave your cheeks to the more thorough, unhurried moments the two of you shared over the past three weeks.

 

You sighed as he pulled away, the only warning being a soft kiss placed on your cheek, and watched him from your place on his couch. Standing up, he straightened his shirt and you mentally loathed the fact that you lost your cuddle partner. “Do you have to go?”

 

“Unfortunately,” he spoke after releasing his own sigh. “I need to do a final round of department checks before tomorrow.”

 

You knocked your head into the back of the couch. That was the downside of dating a Starfleet Captain; even when they were ‘off-duty’, they were still on call. “Right. Dignitaries.”

 

A forlorn Jim gave you a half-hearted hum. Of everything the  _Enterprise_ has encountered, ‘Dignitaries’ topped everyone’s list of _‘Things We Don’t Want To Deal With_ ’. One being aboard meant that everything had to be running according to Starfleet’s standards - or at least appear to be. 

 

Things…sort of get a little…lax…when you place a bunch of beings out in the middle of space with little to no prominent supervision by the brass.

 

Everyone had been cleaning up their acts the past week, from working on using proper titles to attempting to hid everything from booze to relationships.

 

Meaning, you and Jim couldn’t be seen having anything less than a strictly professional relationship for the next three days.

 

How the two of you were going to last, neither of you knew.

 

The thought tugged at your heart and before Jim could move away, you stood and wrapped your arms around his trim waist. When his arms responded in kind, you tightened your hold on him. With your face mashed into his chest, you muttered, “This sucks.”

 

Jim dipped his head and nuzzled his nose into your neck. A shiver raced up your spin at the sensation. “Yup,” he murmured in agreement, his warm breath ghosting over your neck left goosebumps in its wake.

 

You both managed to stayed in your bubble of contentment for a few more moments until his Comm chirped and caused twin sighs to echo through the room. Breaking apart, Jim pressed one final kiss to your lips and whispered a promise of ‘later’ before grabbing his Comm and vacating his quarters.

 

Left alone to your own devices, you huffed before crossing into his bedroom and crawling into his bed. It would be a few hours before Jim would get back; you might as well take advantage of your fee time and nap. 

 

Taking a deep breath, you inhaled the comforting musk of your boyfriend that surrounded you and slowly drifted off.

 

\- - -♔- - -

 

“Dammit,” you muttered, squinting down at the tricorder in your hand. Holding it up again, you proceeded down along the catwalk, scanning the pipping that ran alongside it. 

 

Of all the days for there to be a leak in the pipes, it just had to be on one where everything needed to be running flawlessly.

 

You ground your teeth as you waved you tricorder, the normally calming rumble of the engines and chatter of your fellow engineers doing nothing to smother your frustration. As you wiped a bead of sweat away from your forehead, gaining a smear of grease in the process, a glare on the metal grating ahead caught your eye. 

 

“Bingo!” 

 

Trotting the remaining distance, you knelt down and ran your tricorder over the clear substance before you. 

 

Water.

 

_Finally!_

 

The frustration you were feeling lessened as you stood and searched for the leak. Spotting the faint trickle, the engines and surrounding voices faded even more as the problem gained your full focus. Stepping closer, you pulled out your comm. “[Y/M/N] to Scott.”

 

_“Scotty here!”_

 

You tilted your head and ran your fingers along the junction. “I found the leak. A junction in the pipes started to separate; right around where you figured it would be. Think you can get the water turned off? It should only take about five minutes to fix.” 

 

“ _Aye, I’ll get someone on that. Good work on finding that when ya did; the Captain and our guests have reached the Engineering half o’ their tour. Only just finished speakin’ with ‘em. Oy -_ ” He broke off, calling out to an ensign near him to turn off the water. 

 

His tone made you snort. They hadn’t even been on the ship for four hours and already they were making waves. You waited until he was done talking before you said, “Let me guess, they weren’t too keen on the _ever glamorous_ career of ‘Engineer’.” You heard the water slow in the pipe as you were speaking, watching as the trickle began to dissipate.

 

As you got to work, a sarcastic Scotty responded, “ _How did ya know that_.”

 

You shrugged to yourself. “Eh, I’ve had to deal with my fair share of dignitaries.”

 

“ _Aye, that’s right. You’re from -_ ”

 

_“LOOK OUT!”_

 

_**BOOM!  
** _

 

Between the warning shout that cut Scotty off and the explosion that rocked the ship shortly after, you didn’t have time to brace yourself. You yelped as you felt your feet slip on the water, causing your body to stumble backwards towards the low railing behind you. Seconds later, your pelvis had smashed painfully into the top metal bar and you began to tip over and beyond it.

 

_"AAAAAHHHHHH!”_

 

“[Y/F/N]!”

 

You barely heard the person’s shout over your scream as you flailed you body, closing your eyes for the -

 

“Oopf!”

 

_Thud!_

 

“Ooww…”

 

\- _soft-ish landing?_

 

You took several deep breaths and tried your best to focus on cataloging any possible injuries. So far the only thing you noticed was the heavy weight on top of you.

 

Scratch that. 

 

Heavy _body_.

 

Said body shifted over you and soon a pair of worried crystal-blue eyes were peering down at your own. “[Y/F/N]? Are you okay? Are you hurt?”

 

“No,” You groaned out. “Not that I know of. You’re just heavy.”

 

Relief crashed over his face and huffed out a laugh before slowly pushing himself into kneeling position next to you. “Funny,” he muttered, reaching out to help you up. Two sets of footsteps could be heard coming up behind you as you were pulled into a sitting position. “You never complained about my weight on you before.”

 

You gave him a look and he smirked as a reply. Just as you were preparing your retort, Jim’s eyes darted behind you and he schooled his features. As he pulled you onto your feet and you regained your bearings, he spoke, “I’m terribly sorry about that, Your Majesties. Are the two of you okay?” 

 

Jim removed his hands from your arms and you took the opportunity to smooth down your uniform as best you could. You needed to look at least a bit presentable if you were going to face -

 

_Wait…_

 

Your eyebrows scrunched in thought as you processed what Jim had said.

 

“We’re fine, Captain.” Eyes widening, your blood froze at the male voice that commented.

 

_No._

 

“We’re just concerned about your crewman,” the female voiced. 

 

“Ah, yes, Your Majesties. This is Lieutenant [Y/F/N] [Y/M/N]. She’s one of the best Engineers to graduate from the Academy.”

 

You barely heard Jim’s voice as he boasted, your thoughts a hurricane inside your head. His hand gripping your shoulder to turn you around was the only thing to break your focus. 

 

And then…there they were. 

 

“[Y/F/N]?” He gasped out and she took a step towards you. Never before had they been seen this rattled.

 

So you did the only thing you could think of - you ran.

 

_…to be continued_

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately, part 2 will not be up until later this week :\
> 
> Fortunately, that is due to another reader insert that I'm working on that will be posted in parts starting in the next few days :)
> 
> +++++
> 
> In the meantime, you can find me on [tumblr](http://goingknowherewastaken.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
